


Santa Claus is Coming to Town

by Severuslovesme



Category: Private Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslovesme/pseuds/Severuslovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oceanside Wellness Holiday party. Set post 1x6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mitchy

 

 

Oceanside Wellness Holiday parties were decidedly out of control, Addison mused. She peered into her cup of punch, her third, or possibly her fourth, she couldn't quite remember, and took another sip.

The lobby was decorated with Christmas lights, evergreen boughs and multiple wreaths - earlier that day Pete had commented that it looked like Santa threw up in there, but Addison just told him not to interrupt Dell and Naomi's joy in the season.

She looked around her at her colleagues and friends, enjoying each other's company - and the excellent punch - and listening to Christmas carols.

Violet was sitting next to Cooper on the couch, her head on his shoulder. He seemed to be telling a story, and was gesturing broadly, sometimes knocking Violet's head from its perch. She always returned her head to his shoulder though, like it was meant to be there.

Moving to the table of food, Addison refilled her cup of punch and grabbed a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.

She looked around again and saw Sam and Pete talking in the corner, a little near the mistletoe, which made Addison smile. Cooper and Violet were still laughing on the couch, heads bent close together.

Dell and Naomi were fussing with the table of food and drinks, replenishing the rapidly diminishing punch and laughing as well. Naomi swayed a little to the Christmas music and Dell bowed to her.

Addison remembered the first Christmas she knew Naomi - their first year of med school. Christmas had always been fairly anticlimactic to Addison until Naomi proved how much fun going all out could be.

They'd had a huge party, complete with caroling and roasted turkey and eggnog made from scratch. The mistletoe and decked out Christmas tree contributed to the feeling of holiday cheer, and everyone had complimented them on a wonderful party. Sam had stayed to help them clean up, and made them laugh with his Grinch impression while scrubbing down the counter. Addison considered that year the first time she really enjoyed Christmas, and ever since then she'd been a whole-hearted fan.

Glancing over at Cooper and Violet she saw that they were casually holding hands and sharing a glass of eggnog. Addison wondered if Cooper was ever going to confess his feelings - everyone knew how he felt about Violet, including, Addison suspected, Violet herself. But something was holding him back. She smiled as she watched Cooper tuck a strand of Violet's hair behind her ear. She figured it was the liberally spiked punch that was freeing up his affectionate side. Though Violet certainly didn't seem to mind. Which was probably due to the punch as well.

"Addison!" She turned, to see Pete and Sam beckoning her over to their corner. She sighed a deep sigh and then smiled and walked toward them.

"Tell Sam that there's no way Maya still believes in Santa Claus," Pete demanded as she approached.

"Of course she still believes in Santa Claus!" Sam was gesturing forcibly with his glass of punch.

Addison winced. "I hate to say it, but I think Pete's right, Sam. She's thirteen; she's probably figured it out by now."

"Thank you," said Pete.

"No way," replied Sam. "She's still a kid. She loves Santa! I'm going to ask Naomi."

Addison and Pete watched as he made his way to Naomi, pulling her away from Dell, who stared at their retreating backs with a blank look on his face.

She turned toward Pete and smiled, taking a sip of her punch.

"Are you having fun?"

Pete just looked at her for a moment before responding.

"I am, actually. Naomi in this mood is infectious."

"She really is. She's the one who got me to love Christmas in the first place."

"You weren't always a big Christmas lover?" Pete laughed in disbelief.

"Not always!" Addison insisted.

"You're the one who demanded that we do an office Secret Santa. Forgive me for not believing that you were ever a Grinch."

Addison rolled her eyes.

After Secret Santa, where she got body lotion from Sam and watched Violet open a spa gift certificate from Naomi complete with lewd remarks from Cooper, Addison wandered out to the balcony. Looking out over the ocean she thought about Christmases past and present, and felt immeasurably blessed to be spending the holiday with these people instead of men who didn't care about her or the season.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Naomi's question broke her from her reverie.

"Just thinking about Christmas, and how fun that first Christmas we spent together was."

Naomi nodded. "It was fun. Thank goodness I managed to talk you into a more cheerful mood that year."

Addison started to nod but a yell from inside drew her attention. She and Naomi turned and saw movement through the glass.

Sliding open the door, the two women stepped back into the office.

Addison felt her mouth drop open as she watched Violet and Cooper embrace under the mistletoe.

She felt Naomi grab her arm, as she stood motionless, watching the couple. Clearly, this was what came of too much punch and eggnog.

Sam and Pete were catcalling the poor couple as they stood beneath the mistletoe, and Dell tried unsuccessfully to shuffle the boys along.

Eventually they broke apart, smiling, and ignored the taunts sent their way by the two men. Addison and Naomi were still standing still and staring, completely shocked by this turn of events.

Addison continued standing still as Violet and Cooper left together, pretending not to hear the shouts aimed their way. Addison just rolled her eyes at Sam and Pete's immaturity.

That moment seemed to signal the end of the party, and people began to leave.

She helped Naomi pick up empty cups and plates as the other members of Oceanside Wellness moved toward the door.

Finally when the building was mostly clean, Addison started gathering her belongings.

"Merry Christmas," Naomi said as Addison pushed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah," Addison replied. "Merry Christmas."

 


End file.
